I Love You
by Shreyy95-MischiefManaged
Summary: Three words. Magical in more ways than just the usual. The first 'I love you's of different couples in Harry Potter. Starting with Harry and Ginny. More will be added. If you want me to do any specific couple, let me know. Please R&R! NEW CHAPTER - ARTHUR AND MOLLY!
1. Harry and Ginny

**Harry and Ginny**

She looked into his eyes, a little bright and reddened from the recently shed tears. She saw the pain in them, and the determination and tried her best to let him know that even though she didn't like it, she understood.

'Well... I can't say I'm surprised.' she said. He could surprise her at times, but the rest of the time? She knew and understood him like the back of her hand.

'I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting down Voldemort.' she told him. 'Maybe that's why I like you so much.' He stood up, his expression regretful and walked over towards the lake.

'You know what? Scratch that.' she said to his back, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her now. 'That's why I love you so much. Yes, I love you, Harry Potter. Good luck. You better come back to me one day'

Almost a year later

He heard the door open and someone enter. He turned around to find his ex girlfriend, battle-worn, looking at him. She looked tired and haggard, her robes torn and singed in places, her eyes puffy and swollen from tears and lack of sleep, her red hair matted with dirt.

He continued to stare at her, taking her in. Even in her current state, he felt stupid. Stupid, to have never ever fully realised how truly brave and beautiful she was.

On impulse, he strode forward, green eyes never leaving the brown. The gap between them crossed in an instant. And he kissed her – with such fierceness and greed that he didn't know what had come over him. But she pulled him closer and responded with equal passion and he stopped thinking about anything else but her.

'She needs to know.' he thought. She needed to know. He needed to tell her; how much it meant to him – the fact that she had waited for him, that she never gave up on him. She needed to know how much it meant to him, how much she meant to him, how much he appreciated her, her bravery, her resolution, her determination. She needed to know.'

'I love you, Ginny' he whispered to her as they broke apart. 'I love you.'


	2. Arthur and Molly

**Arthur and Molly**

Arthur Weasley was nervous. Tomorrow was the 14th of February. Not only was it the 'romantic' day of the year, but it also marked the five month anniversary of his relationship with Molly Prewett.

Yes, THE Molly Prewett. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the tiny, explosive redhead he had spilt pumpkin juice all over in his first year.

Call him weird, but he actually did want tomorrow to be special. So he had gone down to visit Hagrid, the gamekeeper's friendly assistant. Hagrid had beamed at him in understanding, disappeared into the forest for a few minutes, and returned with a bunch of the most beautiful, deepest red coloured roses he had ever seen.

Armed with the roses in one hand and a present in the other, on the 13th of February and 2350hrs, he slowly sneaked his way up the stairs to the sixth year girls' dormitories.

Suddenly the stairs gave out, and became a smooth, slippery slide.

'AAARRRGGGHHH!' he yelled, flapping his arms in a desperate attempt to control himself. His yell woke the whole of Gryffindor up and they all rushed into the Common Room to find the source of commotion. One look at the roses, the gift and Arthur Weasley's body on the floor told everyone all they needed to know. The whole crowd burst out laughing. Some of the girls giggling while the boys openly guffawed.

'What's going on?' a voice said and everyone stopped laughing almost immediately. Even ickle firsties knew not to mess with Molly and her temper.

She came over to the centre of the scene. Her eyes fell on Arthur, the flowers and the present. Raising her eyebrows, she turned to the crowd, staring each of them down, daring them to laugh. No one did.

'Well? Go back to your beds! Nothing to see here!'

When they had all gone, she went over and sat down opposite Arthur who was so red that he was beginning to blend in with the rest of the Common Room.

She looked into his soft blue eyes. Without warning, she burst out laughing.

'Hey!' he exclaimed, indignation replacing embarrassment.

'I just... I'm sorry, Arthur...' she giggled helplessly, 'that's so sweet... oh! I love you!' She stopped. Her eyes widened at the realisation of what she had just said. Now it was her turn to blush.

She squeaked and made to go back to her dorm. But Arthur stood up, grabbed her arm and turned her around. She allowed him to. How could she not? It was him.

'You know,' he said smiling that smile she loved so much, 'that, is exactly what I was sneaking up into your dorm to tell you.'

He pulled close and they both reflexively wrapped their arms around each other.

'I love you, Molly' he said softly but confidently.

'I love you too' she replied her brown eyes shining with happiness.

He pulled her closer and kissed her gently as the clock behind them struck midnight.


End file.
